Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of medicine, and more specifically to devices and methods for performing polypectomies.
Description
A polyp is an abnormal growth of tissue from a mucous membrane. A polypectomy may be performed to remove a polyp. An endometrial or uterine polyp is an abnormal growth attached to an inner wall of the uterus. Uterine polyps are usually benign, but they can be cancerous or eventually turn into cancer.